1. Field of the Invention
Applicants"" invention relates to saddle pads and other such padding devices used to reduce a riding horse""s discomfort as caused by saddles. More particularly, it relates to a saddle pad designed to equalize pressure applied by the saddle to the horse""s back across the entire inner surface of the saddle.
2. Background Information
Saddle pads are ancient devices that continue to be used in modern times. It was found that saddles; of all types, if used directly on a horse""s back, tended to cause galling, or sores, to develop on the horse""s back as the result of pressure and rubbing exerted by the saddle on the horse""s back. This was the result of virtually any rigid type saddle. But, because the characteristics of a rigid saddle were, and are, desirable, rigid saddles remain the norm.
To combat galling, riders place protective padding over the horse""s back between the animal and the saddle. Saddle pads, or as they are sometimes referred to as saddle blankets, began as course woven blankets, generally made from cotton or wool. Saddle pads of this type were the standard until relatively recently. With the advent of many new manmade and composite materials to choose from, saddle pads are now being made in a wide variety of such materials. The new materials have allowed saddle pad manufacturers to improve the shock absorbency and comfort of the newer saddle pads.
However, despite these improvements, problems still remain. Western saddles are still made in a manner that creates pressure points. This is because the xe2x80x9cskeletonxe2x80x9d of the saddle is a hard tree made from wood, plastic or fiberglass. The tree is then covered by the various layers of leather and an inner covering of either natural or manmade fleece. However, because the weight of the rider presses down on the top of the saddle, the pressure is transferred through the hard tree and directed toward the horse""s back. Although the leather covering, or skirts, are relatively thick and stiff, they are still flexible which allows them to xe2x80x9cliftxe2x80x9d or flex as the rider""s weight presses down. Thus, although the saddle skirt may cover a wide area it does little to reduce the pressure exerted by the tree, the majority of pressure is exerted over a relatively small area beneath the tree.
In order to combat this problem and in an attempt to combat the pressure exerted by the tree, the standard practice has been to increase the thickness of the padding. This can be done either by using multiple saddle pads or increasing the thickness of a single saddle pad. Additionally, because the problem of the pressure points exerted by the tree has been recognized, inventions disclosed in the prior art follow the same line of reasoning by increasing the thickness of the saddle pad in the area beneath the tree, adding inserts beneath the tree, or increasing the shock absorption or density of the saddle pad beneath the tree.
This line of reasoning can be seen in patents such as: Zilka, Patent Number 6,370,850, which uses a material with greater resistance to compression and an increased ability to absorb concussive and compressive forces in the remainder of the pad; Woods, U.S. Patent No. 5,802,823, which adds multiple shock absorbing panels to the saddle pad; Knight, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,070, which incorporates an inflatable bladder to increase the padding; Garrison, U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,631, which incorporates plastic-encased gel molds; Cudney, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,412, which adds an impact absorbing foam core to the saddle pad; Evertson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,367, which provides increased padding beneath the saddle; Gleb, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,589, which incorporates two envelopes on either side of the saddle pad designed to receive foam inserts; Ricken, U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,397, which incorporates multiple layers to attempt to disburse the pressure; Gonzales, U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,701, which discloses thickened pads located at pressure points; and Vasko, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,709, which incorporates a pair of pockets which can receive shock absorbing inserts.
As exemplified above, the general approach to combating the pressure points has been to increase the thickness of the saddle pad beneath the pressure points. It would therefore be advantageous to provide an alternative, effective method for reducing pressure points exerted by the saddle and rider without increasing the thickness or density of the saddle pad beneath the pressure points.
Thus, there is a need for a device for dispersing the pressure points over a greater area under the saddle.
The present invention provides for a novel saddle pad that will help disburse the pressure over a greater area on the animal""s back, thus reducing pressure points and reducing discomfort for the animal. The current invention does this by going against conventional ideas and the prior art for combating the pressure point problem. Instead of adding material under the tree, the present invention works by reducing the amount of material under the tree. The present invention provides for a bar cutout area that is thinner than the remainder of the saddle pad.
The saddle pad of the present invention works to reduce pressure points because the skirts, while somewhat flexible, have some rigidity. Thus, when the saddle is placed over the saddle pad of the current invention, the saddle is placed on the saddle pad such that the tree rests over the bar cutout area while the remainder of the saddle skirts rest over the pad standard area. Because the pad standard area is thicker than the bar cutout area, the skirts are allowed to flex outwardly slightly, but as they resist further outward flexion, there is an equalization of the pressure exerted from the saddle and rider. In this manner, when the portion of the saddle containing the wooden tree settles into the bar cutout area, downward force is disbursed. As downward force is disbursed, pressure points are reduced or eliminated providing better comfort for the animal and reducing the possibility of galling.
Because saddles come in many different shapes and sizes, it is anticipated that the saddle pad of the present invention will be manufactured in varying embodiments wherein the bar cutout area can be manipulated to best fit the saddle that the saddle pad is to be used with. Therefore, a saddle pad incorporating the present invention could be designed for a specific saddle, or a more general saddle pad incorporating the present invention could be designed for a general type of saddle such as a standard sized western saddle.
It should also be apparent that there are many ways to design an embodiment of a saddle pad incorporating the present invention. For example, the bar cutout area of the saddle pad may be xe2x80x9ccut outxe2x80x9d from the remainder of the saddle pad, or the pad standard area may be built up in comparison to the bar cutout area. In all embodiments of the present invention, it is anticipated that all saddle pad material and designs could be applied. For example, many saddle pads employ multiple layers of materials, layers designed to lay in contact with the animal, shock absorption layers, moisture wicking layers, shell layers, and protective layers that are designed to reduce wear from straps and buckles of the saddle that are tightened against them. Use of some, all, or other layers would not inhibited by the current invention. Even specialty layers or inserts as shown in the prior art could be incorporated in the present invention so long as the cutout portion of the saddle pad, or bar cutout area, is incorporated.
Similarly to the varying layers and materials, choice of shapes, sizes, and other designs would not inhibited by the present invention. So long as the bar cutout area is incorporated into the saddle pad, the present invention can be made in any embodiment to suit the user""s needs.